The Empath: Reaching his destiny
by alex153
Summary: Harry is born an empath that can read people's feelings and intentions. Follow him through his years at Hogwarts. Lily is alive. Powerful intelligent Harry. Some Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Harry/Hermione, Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry Potter is an empath, he can sense other people's feelings and intentions. Follow him to Hogwarts and his destiny. Lily is alive. Intelligent powerful Harry. Harry/Hermione

**Age**: Mature to be safe

**Pairing**: Harry/Hermione, Sirius/OC, only ones planned so far.

**AN:** Welcome to my story about Harry's life when he was born an empath and what difference that will have on events. No horcruxes, Voldemorts immortality will be delt with in another way. Harry has no connection to Voldemort and the curse in his scar is removed early on. Lacks the ability to speak parseltounge as well. This will be a Harry/Hermione story from the start. Some Weasley bashing and same with Dumbledore who is trying to meddle too much for his own good.

**The Empath**

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

Being able to sense other people's emotions can be both a blessing and a curse. You would probably know if a person is truthful towards you, but at the same time you would know if your friends and family lied to or if they were feeling any other negative feelings towards you. It takes a special kind of person to handle all of this, only time would tell if Harry Potter was that person.

_A background on Empath's_

_An Empath is rarely born and there is next to no information available on them because they rarely tell anyone of their ability or how it works. One thing that is known though is their advanced Occlumency shields that they gain at birth already, it's a way for them to block emotions that they don't want to feel since otherwise they would be overrun by them in large crowds, and quite possibly go insane._

_They also show an amazing control over their own feelings, and it's very rare hard to read their feelings and it takes a great deal for them to lose this control. Considering their ability to feel people's emotions and intentions they usually make a very good friend to have with an incredible sense of loyalty. _

_Also they have a sixth sense when it comes to danger, and also being able to sense how spells and attacks will work out. This makes them very good fighters and they are often found in some form of organization or law enforcement where they can use it for right and protecting others. Due to magic being connected to a person's feelings as well they often find themselves excelling in their magical education and after. _

_All this considered it's not weird that this ability is not found in many people since being pure of heart and mind is needed for it to work correctly. These people are always found on the side of light since they lack any real wish for power over others. _

Now the first Empath in over 150 years have been born and we are now about to follow his life and fate when he finds friends, family, love and his destiny in this world.

**31 October, 1981**

James and Lily Potter was sitting in their living room in front of the fire and watching their small 1 year old boy playing with his toys. This was a usual occurrence for them nowadays since the most powerful Dark Wizard in centuries had forced them into hiding over a year ago. It was a hard life to adapt to and both of them wished for a time where they could give their only child a normal childhood and watching him grow up and then go to school.

As any parent though they put the welfare of their son above all which forced their hand in this matter, but all was not bad. Several of their close friends had the ability to visit and they did so often, mostly to keep the couple connected to the outside world in some way.

At the moment they were discussing their good friend Peter who had been acting a bit weird recently. Both of them guessed it was the added stress of being secret keeper for their location, and hoped he wouldn't have to keep the secret for much longer. Little did they know the real reason for his behavior, but they would very soon be aware of it.

Another common discussion was their child who acted more grown up then most children at his age. He almost never cried and often he looked at his parents with love and understanding which made both of them feel extremely happy, but still slightly unnerved since they were sure this wasn't normal behavior. Also he was very uncomfortable around Peter who only added to the confusion since he seemed to really like their other friends, Remus and Sirius.

Suddenly the young child stopped playing and raised his head slightly while looking out through the window at the blowing storm outside in this depressing autumn day. After a few seconds he narrowed his eyes and turned his head around to look at his parents who both gave him a startling look in return.

"I think he noticed something Lily, take him upstairs while I check it out." James said to his wife before picking up his wand and walked over to the door. Lily gave him husband a worried look, but picked up harry and walked over to the stairs. Just as she reached it the door blew open and Lord Voldemort was standing where it used to be. Lily gave a gasp and looked over at her husband who had managed to cast a Shield Charm.

"Lily!, run upstairs and take the emergency port key, I will keep him occupied." James yelled and his eyes never left the Dark lord who stood before him.

Lily gave her husband a last look filled with love and worry; she knew his chance of staying alive more than a minute was very small. "I love you" she whispered loud enough for him to hear and received a quick look that said the same without needing any words. He quickly turned back and she ran up the stairs knowing she would never see the love of her life alive again.

When she reached the room with the portkey she activated the timer right away, it would take them away exactly 30 seconds after it started. This was so everyone would have enough time to reach it, but at the moment she realized it was a bad choice. She heard the killing curse and something hitting the floor and knew her husband was no more. With tears falling down her cheeks she looked at the clock, 24 seconds left.

There was too much time left, he would reach them, but if she was lucky she could protect Harry long enough. With 17 seconds left he stood there before him with a very unpleasant look in his twisted face.

"You have evaded me for way too long Lily Potter, but I was very lucky that you choose my own spy as secret keeper." A gasp from Lily was all he got in response, for she was unable to say anything after that revelation. "I do hate long goodbyes though, it is time for you to join your husband." He continued and raised his wand. _"AK" _He yelled and the sick green light flew not towards her, but at the child in her arms.

Before she could react it hit with full force and a moment of pure panic, fear and terror filled her, but only a second later she saw the light rebound back towards its caster and she saw his eyes widen slightly before it hit him and he was ripped from his body.

Lily stared in shock at the explosion that followed, but before the burning fire reached her the portkey reached 0 and she was transported away together with her son. On his forehead a lightning bolt scar now existed where the killing curse had hit before it rebounded. Thanks to a loving sacrifice from his father he now lived on and (V) was reduced to a spirit.

Lily arrived at their second hiding place that neither she nor James had told anyone about as an added precaution. After collapsing on the sofa crying over her lost husband she finally managed to collect herself after half an hour and sent a letter to Dumbledore.

_To Professor Dumbledore,_

_As you probably know by now our house has been destroyed in an explosion. Earlier this evening Voldemort arrived at our hiding place and killed James who fought him giving me and harry time to escape upstairs to an emergency portkey we had created without anyone's knowledge. Before it activated Voldemort arrived and threw the killing curse at Harry, and it somehow hit him and rebounded leaving just a lightning bolt scar on his forehead while Voldemort was thrown out of his body. _

_Also, Peter was the secret keeper; we switched from Sirius at the last moment to create confusion. Apparently he is a spy and betrayed us to Voldemort, please make sure he pays for it and that Sirius doesn't get blamed. _

_I will not contact you again before Harry's Hogwarts letter, I'm going to keep him in the muggle world for protection against death eaters and prepare him for Voldemort's return. Nothing you say can change my mind and you won't be able to reach me before Harry's eleventh birthday, our current hiding place has me as secret keeper. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but my son's safety is more important than everything else._

_Lily Potter_

She sent the letter with an owl and then activated the unplottable charm, so that owls wouldn't be able to find them. After that was done she went back to her son and lifted him up in her arms. "One day he will pay my son, but for now, we have to hide. Your father's sacrifice won't be for nothing I promise you that." She said with her voice going stronger the longer she went on.

Harry just stared up at her with a sad smile; he sensed his mother's pain and somehow knew his father was no longer with them. She smiled back with the same sad smile and then put him down in bed. "Time to sleep now Harry, we will need our rest." She kissed his forehead and lay down next to him and closed her eyes. _I know you're looking over us, I will take care of him James, and we will live through this and the damn prophecy. I love you always, goodbye my soul mate._ She thought before falling asleep.

**July 12, 1987**

Much had happened in the last 6 years for Lily and Harry. The only two people who knew where they were located were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, not for the lack of trying from others. Especially Dumbledore had been trying to find their place and get them under his watch and control again. Lily and the others realized that he had spent too much time in power and was too used to having things his way.

This created much distrust in a man they had all respected above all else, but they handled it as well as possible. Sirius had been contacted by Lily just three days after the attack had occurred and he had right away moved in with them, but he was often seen in the wizarding world tracking down the latest news. With Voldemort's destruction Harry had become famous as the Boy-who-lived as soon as Dumbledore reported who was responsible for his defeat.

Most people assumed Voldemort was dead and no one who knew the truth did much to contradict that since either they wouldn't be believed or it would just cause panic without a reason. In the following weeks after his destruction many Death Eaters were caught and sent to Azkaban, though some of the more influential and wealthy managed to escape by pleading the Imperius defense, this included Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle among others.

Severus Snape was also freed thanks to Dumbledore who claimed he had turned spy long before Voldemort's defeat, and he was given a place at Hogwarts teaching Potions to the students dislike since he was very biased.

Peter Pettigrew, or now known as the traitor of the Potters was captured only 2 days after he was found out, and thanks to his many crimes against the light side he was given the Dementor kiss. Lily, Sirius and Remus was all saddened to here this because despite what had happened he was once a close friend and his betrayal hurt them all deeply, especially Sirius who had suggested the switch of Secret Keeper which lead to the death of his brother in all but blood. A few weeks after Sirius moved in Remus was invited to do the same and the four of them quickly became a family that depended and trusted each other.

All of them developed there Occlumency shields so Dumbledore couldn't penetrate them even If he tried all his might, Lily did this because she knew that one day she had to return to the wizarding world together with her son.

At the age of three all of them realized Harry's empath abilities and he was given training by Remus in controlling his gift more expertly and not just by chance or instinct. At the age of six Harry had managed to control his gift completely and could use it not only to read emotions and intent, but also he could sense magical power and presence which was very useful in detecting pranks his Uncles had set up for him.

Now closing in on his seventh birthday they had decided to give Harry a wand to start his magical training early considering what he was future would hold. Sirius and Harry were both in glamours when approaching Ollivander's in Diaon Alley, since it was Harry's first visit here he were looking quite shocked at everything around him. When they entered the store Ollivander stepped forward at once.

"Hello, I don't regonize either of you and isn't that boy a little too young to buy a wand?" he asked, not inpolitely, but in a tone that was way too curious to Sirius liking. Harry sensed suspicion radiating from Ollivander, but remained calm and let Sirius do the talking.

"Hi, well, I'm John and this is my godson Mark and we wanted to get a wand for him early since he is going to be home schooled. We are moving to Canada in the fall and we didn't find any Magical Schools worth going too there." Sirius replied smoothly while thinking that not even he would buy that story.

Ollivander didn't show any disbelief though and started showing wand after wand to Harry to whom none worked until finally. "Ahh, at last, a tricky customer but those are the best in my opinion" Ollivander said. "It's curious though he added."

"What is?" Harry asked, but wasn't sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"Oh, it's just that your wand is Ebony, Unicorn hair and and a feather from a Japanese Phoenix. You must be very pure of heart to get that kind of combination." Ollivander said with a small smile. Neither Harry nor Sirius was sure on how to respond, so they just thanked Ollivander and walked outside again.

"I'm not really sure I liked him, he was kind of creepy, and way too suspicious for his own good." Harry said as soon as they were out of reach. Sirius merely nodded and dragged Harry towards Gringotts.

"What are we going to do here Sirius?" Harry asked curiously. He knew what Gringotts was, but wasn't sure why they needed money since they had already bought everything.

"We are going to make you untouchable by Dumbledore when you finally go to Hogwarts, and that will happen by you taking the House of Potter ring and becoming emancipated." Sirius said to Harry with a smile. Harry had been informed of their plan before, but thought it wouldn't happen until he had reached his eleventh birthday; apparently his family had other plans.

When they came inside Sirius walked up to a goblin and told him firmly that he needed to speak to a manager in a highly confidential matter. After they had been escorted inside Sirius removed their glamours and then explained to the goblin that they just wanted the emancipation by Harry taking his Lord Potter title. It was rare that someone so young became Head of Family, but it had happened before, so the goblins had no objections.

After promising full secrecy until the time came that Harry wanted to reveal this information the goblins led them to the family vault where Harry took his ring and also on Sirius insistence brought a betrothal ring with him. Sirius said it would all be explained in time. After a quick detour for ice cream with glamours activated again they arrived back home and set to work.

**31 July, 1991**

It had been another four years and today Harry Potter would receive his letter from Hogwarts. During the past years Harry had been trained by all of his family in different subjects and dueling. Thanks to the house being unplottable they could let him use all the magic he wanted without any problems to speak of.

Remus had been Harry's teacher in Defense against the dark arts and Herbology, while Lily had taken him through Potions and Charms with Sirius teaching him Transfiguration and Dueling. Harry had shown that like most Empaths he was prodigal in magic and had already covered all seven years of Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and Potions while having some problems in Herbology with only reaching 5th year level there.

In dueling he had become so good that he was now beating Sirius around half of the times and Remus almost every time despite his young age. With his Empath abilities and amazing reflexes and well trained body for someone his age he was quick to avoid spells and rarely relied on shields even if those where very good as well. His offensive abilities were varied but he had a fondness of using charms since this came so easy for him.

His born with knowledge of Occlumency and Mind Arts had made him able to discover certain dark magic in his scar two years earlier and after visiting a healer they had managed to extract and remove it after a fairly painful operation.

Lily had been horrified for not taking him on a checkup earlier, but the healers had informed her that the magic hadn't crippled Harry in any way thanks to his apparent natural mind defense, but would have with time diminished Harry's ability to use magic.

Harry who was mature for his age for obvious reasons had felt his mother's emotional pain and comforted her explaining that he had never shown any signs of being hurt by it, so she couldn't have known.

After this occasion the scar had faded and now it only show a thin lightning bolt shape on his forehead. Another good thing was that this had made his glasses useless since the magic apparently had affected it someway, so he could again see perfectly.

Sirius and Remus still lived in the house with them, but a year earlier Sirius fiancée Rebecca had moved into the house as well which now had five people living in it, but they were so close to each other so it didn't cause any problems. Rebecca was a 28 year old squib who ran a book shop in the neighborhood where they lived.

Sirius had run into her picking out a birthday present for Remus three years earlier and after two years of dating he had asked her to marry him and move into the house with them. Rebecca was very understanding of the situation since she already knew who Harry was and they had told her about a prophecy, but not exactly what it entitled.

Harry already knew the prophecy of course and had taken it with a shrug of his shoulders; he had already guessed something similar given their fear and worry when talking about Harry's future or Voldemort. He wasn't that concerned at the moment since Voldemort was temporarily gone and he already knew what the power he knows not was after all. He could only train and live his life hoping that in the end he would come out as the winner.

Thanks to a present from Rebecca at his 9th birthday Harry had also developed a strong interest in reading which was something he could do with incredible speed with his well-organized mind. He had already read dozens of book above NEWT level in Charms and DADA, and was now reading about basic healing spells which could be useful during his school years.

Lily thinking all this through didn't notice at first that the owl carrying the Hogwarts letter had arrived. They had removed the wards against them only today for this letter and they would now remain opened so Harry could send letters to them. It was the standard letter and Remus had already taken care of robes, books and getting Harry an owl which he had named Maria.

She sent her reply that Harry would be attending Hogwarts and went to inform him about the letter. Despite there being little the education had to offer him none of them ever considered Harry not going to Hogwarts. You could always learn more and Harry would at last be able to get some magical friends, and as Sirius put it, a girlfriend would be nice as well.

Two weeks before Harry reached his most impressive achievement yet, at least according to Sirius, when he managed to completely transform to his Animagus form, which in Harry's case was a white panther. A magical creature known for its intelligence and pure heart, an animal well suited for Harry in everyone's opinion. He was nicknamed Whiteclaw by Remus and Sirius and also given the invisibility cloak that had been taken back from Dumbledore at Lily's request and also a new version of the Marauder map. Remus said. "Now, you're ready for everything Hogwarts has to offer."

Two weeks later harry woke up with a small smile on his lips, today he was going to Hogwarts.

**AN: First chapter is now finished; next one will deal with the train ride, meeting people, sorting and perhaps first day of school. Reviews are always welcome and the next chapter should be up this weekend at the latest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the kind reviews so far and here is the next chapter that include the train ride and the sorting ceremony. **

**Chapter 2: Making friends and enemies**

King Cross station was busy as usual, for some reason September 1st always seemed to be an especially bad day for the employees though. This year was no different, people walking around with owls and trunks and talking about muggles. Harry Potter was very much enjoying himself however; at last he would visit the school he had heard about from his Uncles and his mother for as long as he can remember.

Sirius was helping Rebecca at the store today since her assistant became ill, but he promised Harry to write as soon as possible. Lily and Remus were here with him though, and they were both thrilled for him and sad that he was leaving from what his emphatic abilities could tell. One at a time they walked onto the hidden platform where the Hogwarts express stood hidden.

Harry who had never been here before thought it was both silly and exciting taking a train to a Magic School. They still had a few minutes to spare when they arrived, so Lily had plenty of time hugging her son four times while telling him repeatedly that he should behave and not cause any trouble. Remus just smirked when hearing this knowing that someone with an invisibility cloak, Marauder map and being raised by Sirius and himself couldn't go a week without being in trouble.

Suddenly he felt something in his mind, he had temporarily blocked his empathy ability since there where way too many people around to get a decent read. This was different though, it was like someone was calling for him. Shrugging it off as some weird side effect of being around so many magical people he said his last goodbye and walked onto the train and after a few tries found himself a completely empty compartment.

The train had been going for about 5 minutes when he heard someone open the door and in the opening a red haired boy stood, quite tall for his age and with some dirt on his nose.

"Hi, can I sit here?, everywhere else is full." He said in a pleasant voice. There was something off however, his feelings were off somehow which made Harry hesitate for a second, but then he replied "Sure, there is a lot of space."

The red haired boy sat down and looked at him for a while before saying. "My name is Ron Weasley, what is yours?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter" The reply came in a calm voice, but he was still trying to read the feelings from this boy. Then as soon as he said his name it all came to him. Jealousy, awe, greed, and lots of it.

"Are you really?, Do you have the scar?" He asked excited with a disconcerting look in his eyes that he didn't quite manage to hide. Harry realized at once that this wouldn't be a good friend to make; he was too insecure about himself and had way too many bad qualities. Also he seemed to only be interested in the Boy-who-lived title which was exactly the type of people Harry wanted to avoid.

"Yes, I am, and no I'm not going to show it to you." He responded trying to keep his negative feelings hidden for the moment. There was no need to make an enemy the first thing you do. Ron's face fell temporarily, but he recovered quickly and started to talk about Quidditch instead. Harry wasn't really interested, but let the boy speak his loud mouth of while thinking about something else. After a while the compartment door opened again and a bushy haired girl with large front teeth's showed up.

As soon as Harry's eyes fell on her he felt the same pull in his abilities again, it has something to do with that girl and I'm going to find out what. While she introduced herself as Hermione Granger and made a rude comment about Ron needing to clean his nose he quickly searched her feelings. They were harder to read then most people, but it was still not enough to cause him any problems. Behind her bossy exterior he felt a lot of insecurity, fear of not making friends, getting rejected, and being bullied. He noticed the signs of a troubled childhood and guessed that she was very smart and therefore was bullied by people. The bossy personality was there to hide her true self.

Meanwhile Ron had decided to open his big mouth. "Go away, we don't want you here." He said cruelly, and Harry shivered when he felt that the boy actually enjoyed making others feel bad. Hermione on the other hand had just felt another stab in her heart and it was bringing Harry close to tears. Realizing that he closed off his ability for a moment to gather himself.

Just before the girl left he smiled at her and said. "Wait, I want you to stay, please sit down." He didn't need empathy to see the relief and hope in the girls eyes, but then she turned to Ron again and replied. "Thank you, but I better go, he doesn't want me here." She said sadly with Ron just looking at her passively, but with the hint of a sneer.

"Well, in that case he can leave. You seem like a nice person and I would like to get to know you better." He replied still smiling. He trusted his unusual ability and it was calling for her for a reason, he knew it. Besides, this Ron was acting more like a jerk for every second that went by.

Her smile grew and it made her all the more beautiful Harry thought. Hold on, beautiful…never mind that now, focus Harry. She sat down next to him and he turned his body a little bit so he could see her better. Ron, now red faced, stood up and said. "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'll just leave then." He didn't move though and seemed to wait for Harry telling him to sit down again. When Harry merely lifted his eyebrow the boy stormed outside ranting.

That could have gone better I guess Harry thought, I doubt I could have put up with him much longer though, the person needs some sort of therapy with all those negative feelings. He turned his head back to Hermione who was now looking terrified and upset.

He quickly scanned her feelings and determined she felt guilty about making his friend leave, well that shouldn't be so hard to fix he thought and said friendly to her. "Thank you, I'm not sure how much longer I could have put up with his attitude, so it's nice to have someone fun to talk to now."

She showed some degree of shock at his statement, but her eyes showed that he was breaking down her protective wall slowly. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Harry Potter." Her eyes widened at this and he mentally groaned, before she had a chance to say anything he continued. "And I need friends, not fans, would you like to be my friend?"

She closed her mouth and he could sense her emotions building up, and then she nodded and smiled shyly at him. Another quick scan showed him that she was touched and really meant it. Excellent, I have a feeling this is the beginning of a long lasting friendship he thought. With a small annoying voice saying _and maybe more._ Shrugging it off for the moment he started to talk about books and courses with her. Considering what he presumed was her background he felt it was a safe bet and he wasn't mistaken.

They spent the next three hours just talking and enjoying each other's company, and Harry did everything he could to treat her well and give her compliments since he had sensed how fragile her self-esteem was. When he mentioned that his first reaction to her had been beautiful she blushed deeply which made Harry chuckle. They talked about everything from their shared interest for Charms to which house they wanted to be in.

Hermione felt that Ravenclaw would probably be the best place for her considering her wish for learning, but Harry was of the opinion that Gryffindor would be an equally good choice. He didn't share this with her though because he had a feeling that she would have a harder time in a house like Gryffindor. Personally he was pretty sure he could end up in either of the houses except Slytherin, that one didn't seem to suit his personality at all considering how caring he was, and the face that he didn't like to use people.

When they were about halfway the door opened again and three boys stepped in, one blonde with a sneer that made Ron seem like an amateur. The other two seemed to in Harry's opinion act like bodyguards. He could have read their feelings, but he was pretty sure nothing good could come of it. He didn't need his abilities to dislike them, especially in the way they looked at Hermione, like she was beneath them.

"So you're Harry Potter." The blond one said with what he probably thought was a winning smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied. "Yeah, I've been told that, who are you and what do you want?" He should probably be a bit more polite, but the boy rubbed him the wrong way.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle he said waving at his two bodyguards." He said and then continued while looking at Hermione. "You shouldn't hang around with people like her,. You should be around someone better."

Harry could feel both anger and hurt from his comment and it made him furious with the idiot in front of him, but he didn't show that. You didn't become a master in the Mind Arts without controlling your temper. "That would be you I take it" Harry said and stood up, he could feel shock and more hurt from Hermione. Did she really think he would take this idiots offer?, I guess her confidence is lower than even I guessed.

Draco nodded and Harry smiled at him. "Well, I'm sorry, but I must decline. I'm pretty sure I can tell who is better of you two without your help." He said still smiling pleasantly. Draco turned slightly pink, but didn't show any more emotions, he just turned and walked away, he turned for a second in the door and his eyes promised pain to come. Harry didn't feel afraid though, he was probably so much more advanced and powerful that this boy didn't even show up on the scale.

After he had left Hermione turned to him and gave him a quick hug before blushing brightly again. Harry just smiled at her and said. "You're my friend now, I'm not going to leave you or let anyone harass you without them regretting it, I promise."

That earned him a much longer hug and he couldn't help liking the feeling of her in his arms, it felt right somehow and that calling feeling made itself known for the third time and he still couldn't understand what It was, but he had finally decided for sure that it was something good.

No one bothered them for the rest of the trip and they changed to their robes a few minutes before they arrived to the station. A giant of a man called all the first years when they climbed of the train and Harry realized at once who it was. Hagrid, and his mother's information made itself known. Good man, but very close to Dumbledore, thinks the old man can do no wrong and will probably report anything you say. Will probably make an effort to earn your friendship.

Sure enough the big man singled out Harry and said hello to him. Harry merely nodded and decided that he wasn't the most subtle person, but probably had a good heart just as his mother had said. Too bad he is under Dumbledore's control, would have made a good friend and ally in the future.

In the boat to Hogwarts they got company from Neville Longbottom, a round face boy that was apparently nervous about everything. There was also a deep sadness in his heart over something and Harry decided to help him if possible or at least be friendly to him. The other person in the boat was Daphne Greengrass, from her he sensed a deep fear of what would happen if she didn't end up in Slytherin. Her parents weren't the nicest people it seems, however, he sensed that deep down she was a good person and he wouldn't mind to get to know her better.

Arriving in the Entrance Hall they joined the other first years with both Draco and Ron scowling at him. Harry rolled his eyes again, and he was getting a feeling that would happen often when he dealed with those two, both acted immature and seemed to be idiots in their own way. For now he ignored them and kept talking to Hermione, Daphe and Neville.

They were met by a woman he recognized from Sirius and Remus descriptions as Professor Mcgonnagal, a very strict teacher that also had a lot of respect for Dumbledore, however, this was one you could trust to keep a secret at least, always good to know. She told them to wait for a few minutes before they were brought into the main hall and it was impressive, especially the ceiling.

Harry had mentioned to Hermione that a hat was going to sort them so they had a lot fun listening to Ron talking about fighting a troll or something. Finally the hat started to sing a song about the four houses which ended in applauds from the whole school, and then the first years were called up one by one.

After a while Hermione Granger was called and she went up to the hat and it had only been on her head for about 10 seconds before it yelled out RAVENCLAW! She gave Harry a happy smile and he returned it and nodded at her. Meanwhile Daphne Greengrass had surprisingly been put in Ravenclaw as well, she looked more sick then happy from it though and Harry promised himself that he would talk to her later about it.

Neville Longbottom joined Gryffindor to everyone's surprise but Harry, he had felt how afraid and nervous the boy was and he was still here, that showed courage. Draco Malfoy joined Slytherin as soon as the hat had touched his head and Harry hoped that he wasn't going there. Then it was time

Harry Potter!

He walked up the hat and Mcgonnagal put it on his head and then everything was black.

_Hello there , I have to say you are a very intriguing person. An empath and the chosen one, and more knowledge than a first year should have. You're extremely loyal, but also intelligent and brave, very hard you are to place. _

In that case I would prefer Ravenclaw if possible Harry thought as response thinking about Hermione.

_Yes, that would be fine; your heart is there after all. Be careful , you have a great power; use it well and for good._

RAVENCLAW!

There was silence in the hall, everyone had expected Harry Potter to go to Gryffindor, but slowly the applause started at the Ravenclaw table and only increased in strength. Glancing up at the staff table he saw Dumbledore who looked neutral about the whole thing, so he decided to use his abilities instead. It was hard to focus with so many people around him, but he got a fleeting second of annoyance and anger from the old fool and it made Harry smirk slightly.

He sat down next to Hermione and Daphne and smiled at both of them which resulted in a sad smile from Daphne and another blush from Hermione. He scanned her feelings and noticed that she felt an attraction towards him, he had already figured that out, but decided to leave it be for the moment. They were young and had just met each other after all.

He whispered to Hermione that they should help Daphne adjust since her parents wouldn't be too happy with her not ending up in Slytherin. Hermione looked surprised for a moment, but then agreed heartily, she had taken a liking to the girl as well.

Ron Weasley was the next to be sorted and he ended up in Gryffindor for some reason that Harry couldn't really understand. Maybe Dumbledore had something to do with it; to him it was of little concern though, as long as Weasley was in another house all was well.

The feast was just as great as he had been told and he probably ate three times as much as he normally did. He sighed deeply and took another piece of treacle tart, it was too damn tasty. Looking up at the staff table he noticed the teacher with a weird turban staring at him and he sensed something sinister and evil from him. Shuddering slightly he went back to his food, but decided to keep an eye on the man. He also noticed that the sallow faced teacher with greasy hair stared at him with pure hate in his eyes. Hello there Snape he though, I'm sure I can convince you to drop this little vendetta, and if you don't, you will probably regret it.

After the feast Dumbledore sent them off to bed and the first year followed their respective prefects to their common room. Girls and boys went up different stairs and each year had their own room. Harry was tired after a very long day and just said goodnight to Hermione and Daphne before going to bed to get some sleep. It had been a long day and they had classes early tomorrow, and his own training started even earlier. Mentally reminding himself of sending a letter to his family tomorrow he fell asleep dreaming about a certain bushy haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews had no idea I would get so many of them, keep them coming.**

**To answer the questions asked, Harry, Hermione and Daphne will be the trio in my story, but they will have some interaction with Luna from year two and onward. Considering Harry's empathic abilities and Luna's way to see things differently. When it comes to Daphne I have some thoughts about her and Neville further along in the story, doubt if Luna will be in a relationship.**

**About the calling and the question if it's a soul bond fic. The answer will come during the summer after first year when Harry meets someone with a great deal of knowledge about Empaths. I left a small clue in the first chapter of who it could be. **

**Also, some events from canon are already cancelled, like Sirius escape from Azkaban. The diary will show up next year, but it's not a horcrux, it's something else. Also like I mentioned in the first chapter Harry can't speak parseltounge so the year will not follow the canon that much. However, the first year will be similar in some ways, mostly because I need a certain event close to the end to take place.**

**Chapter 3: First week**

The next morning Harry woke up with a feeling for excitement and apprehension, both of which where his own it seemed. He had a few more minutes before breakfast started, he had overslept and didn't have time for training, so he stayed in bed and thought about yesterday and what the year would bring.

He had already made two friends that he felt he could count on, even though Daphne needed some talking to before she opened up more. The girl was terrified of her parents' reactions for her not joining Slytherin, and Harry had a nagging feeling it would get worse before it got better. Hermione on the other hand had already opened up to him quicker than expected which please Harry since he wanted her to overcome her confidence problem as soon as possible.

He doubted people like Draco or Ron would take her personality and what he suspected was a high amount of intelligence and magical power in a good way, so he would probably need to defend her from them. Harry didn't have a problem making a statement against bullies like them really, but he couldn't do it in front of the teachers, Dumbledore would take every chance to meet him and push him for information, of that he was sure.

Another concern was Professor Turban or whatever his name was._ Sigh, you feel someone evil and you don't even ask who it is. Not a very good start Harry. _Whoever it was though he needed to watch him carefully, so that he didn't cause any problems. He sensed it had something to do with that forbidden corridor on the 3rd floor that Dumbledore had mentioned at the end of the feast. Perhaps a visit sometime could shed some light over what was hidden there.

It was finally time for breakfast and he walked downstairs to the common room finding both Hermione and Daphne waiting for him, and he gave them both a smile which was returned in full. Seeing that Daphne seemed happier he did a scan of their feelings and both seemed excited and nervous, similar to how he felt. Daphne had some fear left but it wasn't nearly as much as before, satisfied he turned around and they walked down to the great hall to get something to eat.

While eating his scrambled eggs and toast he made small talk to Hermione, Daphne and the other first years. Their head of house Professor Flitwick handed them their schedule which started off with Transfiguation together with the Slytherin house. While waiting outside Harry and the others were yet again approached by Draco Malfoy and his usual bodyguards and Harry felt like beating his head against the table, but thought that wouldn't help much.

"Well if it isn't Saint Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco said in his usual arrogant voice. Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione who smiled, and then he turned around to face the Slytherin.

"I'm eating, if you're lost your table is over there where the rest of you house is. It's easy to get lost I know, but do try harder next time." Harry replied bored, wondering to himself why he had to be famous for something he couldn't even remember. Though, if they had to annoy anyone, better him than his friends.

Draco turned slightly red at this and answered in an angry voice. "I mean what are you doing at this table?, shouldn't you be one of those idiot Gryffindors. I mean you either have to be brave or foolish to insult a Malfoy." At this Harry actually raised his eyebrow.

"Could be, or I'm just intelligent enough to notice a bigot and idiot when I see one, now leave and stop annoying my friends before you will regret it." He said and raised his hand to pick up his wand. Not that he was stupid enough to use it, but maybe it could scare the other off. Apparently it worked because after spluttering for a moment he walked away back to his table.

Turning back to Hermione and Daphne both of them looked at him with a mixture of a smile and disbelief. Hermione couldn't believe he would dare to threaten another student in front of the teachers, and Daphne knew about the power of the Malfoy family so she seemed to be more upset about the chance for retaliation.

Sighing he just responded. "He is an idiot and you both know it, you don't need to worry I can handle him and anything he may try. Besides, if I don't stand up to him he will just start to bully his other two targets, you two, and I can't allow that, you're my friends." He saw understanding from Daphne; she realized that she was a big target for Malfoy since her family had always been Slytherins before her.

Hermione still looked confused so he tried to explain for her. "People like Malfoy thinks muggle borns is less worth then half bloods or purebloods, he is wrong with both know it, but considering your background and that you're now friends with me you are a likely target for him. Don't worry, I'll make sure to protect you, I've already promised that." At the last part the frightened expression that had showed up disappeared, she felt safe around him.

After they finished eating they started to talk to their first class which happened to be Charms with their head of house Flitwick. According to Harry this class would be fun for three reasons, first of all Charms was his favorite subject, and his mother had mentioned that Flitwick was her favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and also Charms was the only subject they had with Hufflepuff so he didn't need to worry about what Draco or Ron would do.

The small teacher started the lesson by taking attendance which resulted in him falling of his chair when Harry's name came up. This caused some laughter and strangely enough Harry didn't feel too bad about it, despite hating being treated differently. He also did a read on the teacher and sensed a small amount of awe, but mostly a determination and will to teach everyone and treat them equally. He was slightly upset with himself for losing his cool in front of his students.

First class was mostly an introduction to the subject, but they did get 20 minutes at the end to try the mending charm with the incantation _Reparo _that does exactly what it says, mends broken things. Harry had already learned it years ago, so he just did it once to the delight of Professor Flitwick who gave him 10 points to Ravenclaw for it and some jealous looks from everyone else. After that he spent the remaining time explaining the concept to Daphne, Hermione had already managed it on her third attempt which Harry thought was very good. Daphne managed it five minutes later and it was them and Susan Bones who managed it before the lesson ended.

Hermione was a bit upset that Harry managed it faster than her until he explained that he had already been trained for several years by his family which she accepted, but promised she would catch up sooner or later. Harry was mostly amused at her antics, but felt a bit guilty for not telling her the whole truth. His Empath abilities gave him better control of his magic after all, but he couldn't tell her yet, not until he knew her better.

Next class was Transfiguration that they had together with Draco and his fellow Slytherins. Apparently the mornings meeting was fresh in his mind because he didn't approach or say anything at all to Harry which he personally found a lovely change from past meetings. Professor McGonnagal was as strict as predicted when she started the lesson with a long description of the dangers with Transfiguration before assigning them a match each to turn into a needle. Harry of course managed it on the first try already knowing that no subject could challenge him this year.

Hermione and Daphne were yet again second and third and they all received points for this to Draco's disgust. He didn't dare say anything though with the professor around to whom he apparently had some respect for, or at least fear Harry concluded after the scanning the boy's feelings. While he was at it he did the same on McGonnagal and found what he had expected, a soft inside hidden behind a though outside, probably to make sure students respected her.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with one exception and that was another unwelcome visit, this time from the redhead.

"Hello Harry, too bad you didn't end up in the best house, would have been fun to have my best mate there." He said smiling down at Harry who concluded that for all Draco's many faults at least he wasn't insane, which was apparently more then you could say for Ron. The most disturbing thing with this was that he had several brothers and a sister, Harry deeply hoped they were less stupid.

"From what I've seen so far I am in the best house, and I have no idea when we have ever been mates. All you have ever been to me and my friends is disrespectful and mean." Harry responded while staring the boy down. He could easily sense the embarrassment from him and wish to have revenge, this was expected though, and he doubted Ron knew when to stop. Luckily he had enough for now at least and left them with a sneer.

"You sure know how to gain enemies." Daphne said with a smirk, she was fairly sure he could take care of himself when it was needed.

"Good thing all of them are idiots otherwise I might actually have been worried." Harry growled but then closed his eyes for a few seconds and brought his feelings under control again.

After a few hours of studying and talking in the common room, Hermione and Daphne decided to go to sleep. Hermione apparently feeling brave gave Harry a quick hug and almost ran blushing to the stairs with Daphne just chuckling at both of them. Again Harry sensed the call from Hermione and he was becoming increasingly confused.

At first he wondered if it was because she had a crush on him and that he was beginning to feel the same way, but he had felt the damn thing on the train station before he ever talked to her or seen her. Doubting the answer was anything he could figure out on his own he decided to write a letter home, he had promised to do it the first night already, but he was too tired then.

_Hello mum, Padfoot and Moony,_

_I have now finished my first day here at Hogwarts ( I'm in Ravenclaw!, so I guess you were right Remus, hope you're proud of me. ) and decided it was a good time to write a note home, I have a lot to tell you, so I'll start at the beginning. On the train I met a very nice girl called Hermione (shut up Padfoot ), we became friends quickly after I kicked the idiot Ron Weasley out after he had insulted her. _

_You would like her mum, she is kind of a bossy know-it-all, but it's just to hide her insecurity and hurt. I think she's been bullied most of her life for her intelligence making her different from everyone else, I've been trying to build up her self-esteem and I think it's working. I have also noticed that she has started to get a small on crush on me and I'm feeling the same way. The reason I'm writing this is not so you can tease me Sirius, but for something else that happened._

_On the train station before I even met her and a few times since then, especially when she hugs me, I've felt a call or something from my abilities. Almost drawing me to her or something similar, I wondered if you could do me a favor and check if you can find any books about this. I know my ability isn't the most common one, but there has to be something that explains this. _

_Other than that we've also made friends with Daphne Greengrass, all three of us are in Ravenclaw, she is a really nice girl and very worried about what her parents reaction will be when they find out she isn't in Slytherin. I wonder if you could send her a letter if ends up badly Sirius?, you know more about this then probably anyone considering Black family history and you being in Gryffindor. _

_I've also met two people I don't like very much, Ron Weasley, whom I've already mentioned and also Draco Malfoy ( seems to take after his father if your stories are true. ) Both of them seem to have taken an interest in me though it seems, will do my best to scare them away. Just kidding mum….maybe._

_Charms lesson was fun, but all classes are easy so far, but we already know that would happen. My friends are second and third in class as well, so we are all good students apparently. We have our first Potions class tomorrow and flying the same day as well, wish me luck. _

_Love you all,  
Harry_

He finished the letter, sent if off with his owl and then went to bed. He had a feeling tomorrow with be a bad day for some reason.

The next morning arrived and the first lesson of the day was a flying lesson together with Gryffindor. Harry, while he had become pretty good at flying with Sirius help, wasn't really interested in it and thought he would spend the lesson by helping his friends instead. The flying instructor Madame Hooch told all of them to stand by a broom and say up, Harry's flew up to him right away and surprisingly so did Daphne's. Hermione's broom on the other hand barely moved and she was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"It can sense your fear; you have to really mean it Hermione." Harry whispered, and after a glare she tried again and this time it went up to her hand. Several of the Gryffindor's had succeeded as well, including Ron who had spent several minutes before class bragging about his superior skill.

"You see Potter, she even needed help to summon her broom, and you should really hang out with us who are any good instead." He smirked in what he thought was a winning smile. Harry was once again shocked at the sheer idiocy of the redhead's statements, though he didn't seem to be the only one.

"Considering she beat you quite easily in class yesterday I think I prefer to stay where I am. Also she is a wonderful person and you are about as pleasant company as a snail." Harry responded and he wondered what he had done to deserve having this person in his life. Madame Hooch quickly stopped the arguing before it turned into a fight, but Harry could see the signs of anger on Ron's face and knew he would retaliate in some way.

It happened twenty minutes later when the whole classes were hovering 40 feet of the ground. Ron suddenly seemed to lose control of his broom and flew straight into Hermione who lost her balance and fell off. Harry reacted right away and took his broom into a dive catching up to her only 15 feet before she reached the ground, he managed to catch her and protect her against the pretty harsh landing.

Putting her down he had lost all control of his feelings and was simply furious in the attempt to hurt a friend of his. He raised his wand against Ron who had landed with a smug smile and without warning said "**Stupefy**". Ron's eyes widened before the red light hit him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone else had been staring at the events without knowing how to react, when the spell hit though Hooch seemed to come alive again and said. ", you are not allowed to cast spells on fellow students, but I see why you did in this case so I will let it slide. Trust me when I say that will be punished for this, now I think you should go back to your friend who seems to be in shock still."

Harry turned around and walked up to Hermione who just stared in front of her without reacting to anything. Not daring to reach out to sense her feelings he just took her in his arms and held her closely. "It's okay, I said I would be here for you Hermione. Nothing will harm you while I'm around, I promise." He pulled back and looked her deeply in the eyes, and he saw her slowly come to her senses again, nodding and giving him a warm smile.

The news of what had happened spread through the school quickly and Ron became within a few hours the most hated man in Gryffindor. Partly because he endangered another student, but mostly because he lost them 100 house points and now had 2 months detention for the incident.

Hermione recovered fairly quickly from it all and after a good lunch she was back to her normal self to Harry's delight. The next lesson was potions with Slytherin, rumors where that Snape who teached the class was a biased bastard who favoured Slytherin above everything else. This was what Harry expected considering the stories he had heard about the man through the years, petty, vindictive and former Death Eater after all.

After waiting for a few minutes in the classroom Snape walked in with his cloak waving behind him which reminded Harry of a vampire in more ways than one. He threw a speech about the art of potion making and what it could achieve a pretty good speech in Harry's opinion even if it was a bit much for first year's students. As almost every other teacher he made some special mention of Harry which he reached his name.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, our new celebrity." He said while Harry kept his neutral expression while doing a scan. He saw anger, hate, resentment, and revenge and considering who raised Harry and who his father was, harry wasn't really surprised. Snape sure knew how to keep a grudge if he still held on to it after this many years.

"Tell me , where can I find a bezoar?" He said sneering at him. This was an easy question, well all of them would be east to be honest, his mother's training had been very good after all.

"That would be in the stomach of a goat, Sir" He replied still keeping his expression and voice neutral while looking at the Professor. Then he felt it, something touched his mind, well, two can play that game. He strengthened his minds defense though he didn't need it, the man was good in the mind arts for a normal person, but against an Empath he stood no chance. After a few seconds just threw the man out forcibly, this caused him to stagger backwards.

After recovering he stared at Harry for a moment, but then moved on and asked a question to the next person. Harry scanned him again and this time he also sensed fear and worry for some reason. Putting it out of his mind for the time being he started with his potion that was easily completed in the time allowed.

Hermione again did well, meanwhile Daphne seemed to have found a subject she wasn't very good at. Still, her potion ended up acceptable compared to some others like Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was apparently a favorite of Snape because he was the only one that got any praise for his job.

During dinner a 4th year student walked up to Harry and handed him a note that asked him to go to Dumbledore's Office after dinner. The old man had finally decided to meet him in person, probably since his pet Death Eater hadn't been able to read anything from Harry's mind. He told his friends he would be back in a while and then he walked up to the office. Standing at the Gargoyle he said the password which was Chocolate Frogs, a moment later it pulled away and allowed him entrance.

Knocking on the door he heard a voice saying "Come in." and he opened it slowly.

**AN: Next time we have the first meeting with Dumbledore and Daphne receives a letter from her family.**


End file.
